Bist Du Bei Mir
by Rueh
Summary: Sequel to 'In a Different Time and Space'. Though Daitona has disappeared, can Sephiroth find the strengh to just go on?
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

A/N: Humm…well this was long in the making.  Well, really what happened was my computer was restored back to day one and the original prolog/first chapter was completely lost; though I had backed it up on a disk but apparently not.  Well, this is, if you didn't know, this is the sequel to 'In a Different Time and Space,' and the part of the story where it becomes AU from the game though some of the events that will happen will resemble what happened in the game.  If I happen to find, if it's really saved to disk, the real chapter on it'll be out ASAP.

(Note before reading: This is a prolog and the rest of the story will **NOT** be written like this. Thank you, and now for the story.)

**Prolog:**

            _It seems so long ago now…since that day…since that day I let her leave not knowing the truth.  I knew then I should have told her then, then before she left me…but I hadn't the heart.  Knowing what I knew awaited her on her fateful trip, what had always been fated to happen on this road she's treaded upon since the very day she uttered her first cry.  That day of her birth, a day that should have been joyous occasion…turned bad at the truth of it all…the murder of her mother…and my heartbreak of having to abandon her for the sake of staying alive myself.  Fate has not been kind to her, or those who love and cared for her._

_            My beautiful daughter…my only daughter…my only child born to this hateful planet- I wonder now if she can ever forgive me.  The very thing that has claimed her…I failed to destroy all those centuries ago…that vile creature that destroyed and entire civilization of my friends.  My friends, who today the humans have come to call 'Ancients,' or even better known as 'Cetra', they came to call that vicious creature 'Crisis form the Sky'…though in truth I think there was more behind those simple few words than any one human could ever know, but I know…that creature was in truth a crisis, a crisis my friends gave there lives to stop so that their families and the young human race could have a chance to survive._

_            The 'Crisis from the Sky'…I can't help but think it could have been my fault, and thus my fault for my daughter's fate.  You must understand something, I…I had seen that creature before, once before I even came to this planet.  It was no different than what it is here, though at the time it had found a being of the planet it was plaguing that it could mate with…I destroyed that being and at the time I though that creature as well…then years later I found myself facing off with it again in an effort to protect my Cetra friends._

_            As how it happened on the first planet I met that creature…it set forth a plague that nearly wiped out my friends…and for that I am terribly sorry…I was never my goal to cause so much pain and suffering as befell my friends. To try and repent, I helped a few of the strong remaining of the race to destroy the creature and to protect the planet once and for all for the likes of it…but in the end we were all to weak to carry out our goals._

_            My friends…they paid the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the planets safety.  To their dieing breaths, they used every last ounce of magic within them to seal away that beast of a creature while I held it at bay with my own powers.  There were so few of them left after the crisis had passed…the only thing I could do for them was to offer my protection to them…to protect them form all that would do them harm…to protect them from another crisis that was called human. _

_            I took those who were left to a secluded area away from the humans, helped to build them a new city that could be concealed for the cover of a forest…and even that in the end did not prove to be enough, some humans are relentless in their searches and found there way into the hidden city.  I, in the end, enchanted the forest protecting the city…in a way putting it to sleep.  It would allow my friends though and a select few who were given a gift item that would too, allow them through._

_            Even with all my efforts to preserve the Cetra race…they continued to die off slowly until it came down to the last five.  It was then that they decided it was time to leave and to mingle with the humans in hopes of surviving.  I lost track of them then as they went their own ways…I stayed with a young orphan who I had raised because his father was one of my best friends and was killed by plague as well as his mother. _

_            Tay, as he was called, was outgoing and never once tried to hide the fact that he was not human…that proved to be his downfall.  A human organization that had gained some power of a vast amount of people, to them known as Shinra Inc., they hunted Tay down and gave no second though to killing him.  Then, they did not respect what he was, it was years later that they became interested in the Ancient race and sought out to find one._

_            Not all that long ago, not in my long life…I suppose it would have been about twenty years ago now…I myself was captured by the Shinra when I was weakened state.  The only good that came of my capture was finding the one human I could love, the mother of my, now, lost daughter.  But not all is yet lost.  In her wake she has left behind something remarkable.  This that she has left behind is the one thing I did not tell her about when she last left me._

_            I can only hope that she'll be strong…wherever it is she is at now.  Shinra…they have taken my friends, my love…and now my daughter.  This…this is the basis of there ever building downfall…my daughter is inevitably be the final cause of that downfall…if only she can find the strength to continue to push forward and to fight that in which has fated her…to change that fate and not allow it to run her over-as I seen would happen on the day of her birth, that day same day my love was lost to me…and ultimately the day I abandoned my child._

_            …I just hope—when the time comes, she can forgive me for my mistakes…and most of all I hope she can find a way to save her own love so that he and she can have back this in which they left behind unknowingly…this grandchild they do not yet know still lives…this tiny child that they both thought was lost the day that seems to be just yesterday…but in truth was some time ago now…_

-End Prolog-

A/N: And there you have it, first person view is not really my thing but I hope you all liked it.  Less I find the already made 1st chapter this will probably not be updated for about 2 weeks.  Tell me what you think and any ideas or suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N/: If any one has any suggestions on what to call this chapter feel free to pass on the idea. Thanks a bunch! Oh…and spoiler to those who have not played the game…This is going to be my way of how things would have happened thus why this story is AU. And sorry for such a long wait…my bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. All OC's are mine, thank you.

**Chapter 1:**

Daitona walked over the grassy fields with a feeling of loss once more, she felt like crying because she was so alone.

The ground beneath her feet began to tremble suddenly and a crack formed. Daitona looked down at a sound of harsh laughter. _'Where is that laughing coming from and wh…?'_

_'Stupid Divinian…your father tried to kill me years ago, I can't kill him so I'll settle for you instead! You have caused so many problems to me already anyways!' _the harsh voice sneered into Daitona's mind. _'You have kept him from listening to me but no more…I will dispose of you once and for all!' _

Laughter filled Daitona's clouded thoughts as the ground beneath her feet ripped and opened up. The planet's lifestream lay far below as the very earth consumed the young Divinian. She fell to where all life goes after death…she fell into the very heart of the planet…then…there was nothing but pain, sorrow, longing…and hatred…

* * *

At first…day's passed as days tend to pass. Days turned into weeks and before he knew it…those weeks were turning into months, which soon became years. Sephiroth never lost hope of seeing his wife again, she'd be back—he knew that much…but he never could get over not knowing how she was, where she was…and the hardest of all, not being there with her.

His temperament of late had taken a turn for the worst, his hope was slowly beginning to die, but after two years and nothing from her…he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. This worry and frustration is what caused the change in him—last time it had been because he'd though he'd lost her for good.

Just when he though he'd had her back…that damn scientist had to go and ruin all of it by sniffing around and coming dangerously close to finding her again.

Sephiroth sighed softly, but he couldn't blame her from leaving like she did…it was a smart move on her part but it still hurt him deep down…_'I didn't even get to say goodbye.'_ He growled irritably to himself, some of the younger soldiers scooting further away from the general as they were seated at the lunch table—the unlucky one's who were late were unfortunate enough to share a table with the scary warrior.

Sephiroth roughly shoved his tray back, having eaten very little of its contents. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he squeezed his eyes closed trying to push away those haunting thoughts of Daitona…of what _could_ have happened to her…that _reason_ she seemed to have vanished without a trace.

It was a few minutes later when he was deep in his thoughts that a shadow cast over him then the sound of someone clearing their voice…or trying to get his attention.

One of his silver eyebrows twitched in irritation as he dropped his hand back to the table. "Yes, what is it?" he demanded coldly, never giving a sideways glace to see who he was addressing.

"Ahh…yes, sir-orders sir…from President Shin-" the young solder stammered on and jumped in fright when the general banged his fist on the metal table and turned towards him glaring icily.

"Speak clearly or I will give you a lesson you will not soon forget! What the hell does that fat ass what me to do now?!" Sephiroth snarled, his eyes glowing brightly…they seemed to have begun doing that when his temperament began to sway.

The soldier gulped then straightened himself, looking straightforward and trying not to look afraid. "Sir, President Shinra has ordered you and your second in command to take a small team to Nibelhiem. Reports from there say some rabid monsters have been attacking the town and that they may have caused a malfunction in the reactor there. You are to escort a small team up there so that the problem can be taken care of."

Sephiroth sighed softly looking bored. "Those are my orders? From the president you say." As calm as he sounds his eyes were icy. "So I have been reduced to a lowly exterminator have I?" he growled bitterly then slammed his fist down on the table. "Then fine! You're dismissed SOLDIER!"

The young soldier squeaked in freight, and with a clumsy salute he hurried off…nothing short of a sprint.

Sephiroth, again alone, sighed rubbing his face—what a bother. Why not send out some of the younger troops? They need the experience more that him anyways, but…if those were the orders passed down form the president he'd follow them. Taking orders from Shinra is better than being locked up in Hojo's lab being treated as a lab animal all the time.

* * *

Rain pounded down restlessly on the transport truck as it slowly made progress towards the remote village of Nibelhiem. Sephiroth sat silent on a crate with is arms crossed, his foot tapping in irritation at all the trouble. They were already late, having been attacked by a monster a ways back and his second in command being injured. On top of that one of the _escorts_ had a problem with motion sickness and his gagging every five-seconds is not something the general desired to have to listen to for the five-hour trip.

By the time they finally reached the small town it had quit raining and was nearing late afternoon. Sephiroth was the first to exit the transport truck, blinking in the bright light but not being nearly as affected as the others who emerged from the truck behind him.

Not bothering to give any further orders he walked meaningfully into the town, stopping near a fence to finally wait for the other three soldiers. "Cloud, right? This is your hometown…how does it feel to finally be back?" He ponders that for a bit, this simple soldier had more than he did- he shakes his head. "I wouldn't know...I don't have a hometown."

Not waiting once more, he searches out the town's Inn then makes his way to the door before stopping and turning around once again. "You may visit your friends and family while we are here. Make sure you get a good nights rest because we are leaving at first light tomorrow morning." He then turns and pushed through the door, might as well get rooms booked because he didn't feel like climbing a mountain today and a guide might be helpful.

Stopping at the front desk, the innkeeper looked up with a smile, then falters and a slight look of fear crosses his face. "S-G-general Sephiroth sir…"

Sephiroth glowers at the man's fear then smacks down some gil on the counter. "I need rooms enough for three soldiers."

The keeper noded quickly then handed over a key and directions to which room the soldiers would be accommodating.

Sephiroth gave a curt nod before heading for the stairs then disappearing up them.

* * *

Sephiroth stood outside the room he'd rented for his soldiers, who by now were sleeping quietly. He on the other hand, stood up-perhaps on the excuse of guarding but his attention is not on guarding at all. He'd been staring out the window-the old Shinra Mansion and Mt. Nibel that lay behind it.

"Two years…" he whispers softly-his gaze set in his reflection in the window. "It's already been two years…since you left me Dai…where are you?" His heart aches at the though of his missing wife- this place seems to make him think more about her…she'd have liked it here-this view that he sees. She would have thought it beautiful then would have smiled at him.

A soft longing sigh escapes the hardened general's lips. How he longed for that fear to leave peoples eyes when they saw him, how he wished they could smile at him once again…but, people feared him. It was he who is remembered most about the war with Wutai…no one remembers the small girl who'd fought along beside him all that time- all the way up till the last battle.

It's like…no one even acknowledges she ever existed…and maybe she didn't. Maybe Shinra was embarrassed about having a female General who was second to only him?

Sephiroth bowed his head, long silvers tendrils of hair falling and casting his features in shadow. Any who were awake that night and watching this man…they would have seen that the Great General Sephiroth is not all unfeeling…as it was, soft sobs racked his body and his face was stained by tears.

* * *

_I'll see you soon- you are almost ready. Come to me son, I am the only one who loves you now. Come to me, you know where I am—you always have. That tramp of a girl never loved you, not like a mothers love. I will not leave you as she has. All you have to do is release me, come to me. I am waiting; I have been waiting for so very long now my son. Please come and rescue mother from the clutches of those filthy humans._

_They are using you…as they have used me for so very long. They took you from me-you never got to know my love, as she was helping them all along. Her pretend love blinded you from me, but no longer. The planet has claimed that one, but do not be sad. You can have your revenge upon her. All you have to do is release mother._

_My dear son, I will await you-just a little longer I can last without you. Please come to mother and never mind those around you…_

* * *

Sephiroth's eyes snap open, they blazing brightly but begin to dim as they adjust to the lightening hall. He rubs his face, _what was that? Was it a dream?…that voice—it sounded familiar somehow. It said…she was claimed by the planet…does that mean Daitona is…is…_ "…dead?"

Shaking his head he pushed away from the window and heads downstairs, they'd be leaving soon. It was only a dream. Daitona is not dead; she is simply missing, that's all. He'll see her again, someday. He'd just been thinking about her before he'd drifted off…how unlike him…

* * *

The day progressed slowly- delay after delay, it seems this trip was not meant to be easy for the silver general. He'd lost one of his soldiers, the one he was suppose to be escorting to fix the malfunction Mako reactor. Well, he'd gained that knowledge so he'd just have to fix the problem himself.

Now, the remaining of the small group had to take the long way up the mountain and the guide he'd hired, one by the name of Tifa…something or another, was proving to be just as annoying as the motion sick soldier.

Around mid afternoon they finally made it to the old reactor, and after a small dispute with their guide, Sephiroth and Zack entered the reactor leaving the remaining solder to watch over the girl.

It didn't take Sephiroth long to find the problem with the reactor. The room was odd, not like normal reactors, being filled with some sort of pods that have glass windows for viewing…

Sephiroth crouches next to one of the pods then looks to Zack. "This is the reason for the malfunction, this part is broke." He points, "Zack, close the valve." He stands and backs away from the broken piece to let Zack carry out his orders as he moves towards yet another one of the pods, looking at it-curious really but his look does not show such.

Zack moves in sighing-why'd he always get stuck doing the work? Seph could have closed the valve just as easily…but he doesn't complain and does as he'd been ordered to do then joins his commanding officer next to the pod he'd been examining.

"…why did it break?" the general wonders out loud- not really caring whether or not his second in command heard. Zack should be use to it by now anyways. "Humm." Shaking his head and giving into his curiosity, he grasps the ledge of the pod and lifts himself up to see what was continued inside. "…I see" His face stays void of emotion…but what he sees could very well be the cause of the malfunction…and also arises many questions at the same time. "Hojo. But even doing this," he shakes his head and drops his feet back onto the floor, "…will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast."

He steps back shaking his head then turns his gaze back up to Zack. Zack shook his head and shrugged, his face questioning.

Sephiroth nods his head then proceeds to explain a bit, "This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy...that is, when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?" Why not quiz his second in command? It'll keep him sharp on the subject and Zack really should know the answer to the question.

Zack pondered the question for a bit, scratching his head while shaking it a bit—then snaps. "Oh yeah! It becomes materia." Heh, commander though he'd pull a fast one.

Sephiroth nods, to say the least a bit surprised that Zack remembered at all. "Right, normally. But Hojo put something extra in there," he gestures vaguely towards the tank he'd taken a peak into. "Take a look…right through the window." He steps back to allow Zack a look.

Smirking, Zack made a little show of lifting himself up to look within the pod. His eyes widened a bit. Inside, the glowing liquid known to most as Mako surrounded a hideous monster, it was unnatural—he'd never seen anything like it before! He let out a short yelp and pushed away from the pod, falling and landing on his butt on the floor.

His startled blue eyes look up at his superior officer. "Wh…what is this?!" He watches Sephiroth as he turns his back on the pod and paces away a bit.

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. "Normal members of SOLDIER are humans who have been showered with Mako…you're different but still human. But what are they? They've been exposed to a high degree of Mako, far more than you…"

Zack shakes his head- frowning at the generals thinking out loud. He's finally able to gain himself enough to stand back up instead of sitting on the floor like some scared little boy. "…is this some kind of monster?" he asks stupidly.

Sephiroth nods his head slightly, looking at Zack once again. "Exactly, and it is Hojo of Shinra that produces these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are."

Zack shakes his head- thinking about all of this. That Hojo is one sick man, he hadn't liked the scientist before but this just reinforces that notion. "Wait…normal members of SOLDIER? You mean you're different?" He had talked as if he were excluded…

_Come to me my son…you are so close now…_

Sephiroth groaned, nearly doubling over as he clutched his head—his body trembled violently for a moment.

Zack took a tentative step towards the silver-haired man. What's going on? He acts like he's in pain or something… "H…hey, Sephiroth!" This is really freaky, what's happening.

Sephiroth reaches out, as if he's grasping for something that he can't quite reach… "N…no…" He stops trembling but there was something in his voice…something that sounded something like desperation or maybe…maybe it was fear. "…Was I…"

Growling Sephiroth seems to compose himself, drawing his sword and taking out his frustration on the pod he and Zack had looked into—Zack jumped back out of harms way. Slashing at the pod viciously, sparks flew but even with his strength he caused little damage. "Was I created this way to?!" No longer low, the general sounded furious. "Am I the same as _these_ monsters?!" He stopped suddenly, his shoulders heaving form the exertion. "You saw it! All of them…were humans…"

Zack's blue eyes are wide as she slowly shakes his head. Something is really wrong with Sephiroth…but what is he talking about? "Humans?! No way!" He shakes his head vigorously, that can't be right, no way!

Sephiroth turns slowly towards his second, his sword still drawn… "…I've always felt since I was small…that I was different from others." Just like Dai…but he wasn't like her, she had physical features that set her apart form humans, he did not. "Special…in some way…" Just like her…she was something special, no other like her living… "But…not like this…" She hadn't been created like this, she has parents, was born from a mother by natural means.

He bowed his head, shaking it in perhaps denial of this…of this truth? Is that what this is? Is this the TRUTH of his existence?

Both SOLDIERS heads snapped up when one of the pods exploded. It hissed and steamed as the front half of it fell forward. They both watched as a monster, very much like the one they'd both seen in another pod, falls forward and lies there on the fallen door. It doesn't seem as fully formed as the one they'd seen—it lies there twitching as it slowly died for a final time…

* * *

_Am I…human? _Sephiroth was really beginning to question himself. He didn't talk to anyone after they'd returned to the village—wouldn't leave the Inn as he was drowning in all his thoughts.

Finally…he sought out answers in the Shinra Mansion. There had to be something there…anything—anything to prove his humanity…and that voice! I just wouldn't leave him alone anymore, taunting him, and driving him to an unknown goal. Was _she_ really his mother? Is he really supposed to free her…to save her? He didn't think so…he wasn't able to save Daitona and she'd been within his sights…

He sighs shaking his head, he'd been reading in this hidden library for…has it been days now? Oh well, time didn't really matter to him, finding himself was. All the books were notes, Hojo and Gast's notes…

He paced back and forth, engrossed in a book that would soon join the growing stack. There was lots of information…just not on what he wanted to know.

_I can give you all the answers my son, just come to me. Release me from these humans…_

Sephiroth was becoming weary of the voice's persistence…he began to wonder if the voice might carry more truth and information than the books…

"Jenova…" his cracked voice whispered.

_Jenova_, the voice purred in his head.

"My mothers name…"at least that is what Hojo had claimed… "…an organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova…" He bows his head, taking in the words of the book- the obvious, the truth at last!…but, what does it all mean?

Hours later, Sephiroth finds himself still engrossed in the books- his thirst for knowledge at an all time high. All the books were leading him in circles, his frustration of it all and that voice…that ever-persistent voice!

_"X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient…"_

_"X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use…"_

Sephiroth stops his pacing, tilting his head back, eyes close in despair. "My…mother's name is Jenova…Jenova Project…Is this just a coincidence?" That was wishful thinking on his part…he could trust Gast, and…the notes were his or at least about his. He bows his head, eyes closing to hold back the emotion that he so desperately wanted to show. "…Professor Gast…why didn't you tell me anything? …Why did you die?"

_Haha, foolish boy—I have been telling you all along. You are blind to see what is true. They used you! They took you from me! Read my son! Read about all they documented about the tortures inflicted on you and I!_

* * *

It'd been days since Sephiroth had vacated his room at the Inn and taken up residence in the library of the Shinra Mansion…

* * *

Zack carefully made his way down the spiraling staircase, Cloud only a step behind the whole way. Upon reaching the bottom they both shuttered at the cool draft the cave-like hallway produced. What a place to have in such an old house, it was like something out of a horror film…

With a shake of his head, Zack lead the way down the hall, still they came to a dead end.

"Cloud, I want you to stay out here while I go in there. I've known Sephiroth longer and maybe I can get it out of him…what's wrong that is." Zack gave a lazy grin then pushed through the door at the nod of Clouds head.

As Zack entered he could hear the faint sound of laughter…an insane laughter, and the only person it could be coming from was the general…

With a frown, Zack jogged down the short hall of books only to find Sephiroth sitting comfortably at a crowded desk. The shelves behind him were void of books and some of them even broken.

"Who is it?!" Sephiroth demanded, his sense picking up on the intruder before his sight. His glowing gaze meets Zack's for a moment then he sneered in distaste. "Humph…traitor…"

The frown increased on Zack's face as he cautiously paced foreword, shoes making a dull echo on the stone floor. "Traitor?" he questioned, dumbfound to what that was all about.

"You ignorant traitor…I'll tell you." Sephiroth spun his chair around so that he faced the wall of shelves that was behind him. "This Planet originally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was a itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on..." He paused for a moment then continues on, "At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness."

Sephiroth smiled to himself then turned back to his once friend. "But, those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving one whit in return!" He pauses once again with a soft sigh as he looks down at the dark floor. "Those are your ancestors."

"Sephiroth…" Zack stated softly, trying to get his friends attention, though he knew already that his attempt would be in vain.

"Long ago, disaster struck this planet." He looks up and paces silently to another spot and faces the wall. "Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase." He turns to face Zack once more, "Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."

Zack sighed shaking his head and leaned on one of the bookshelves. "What does that have to do with you?" he questioned. Might as well get to the bottom of all of this before he quit talking, Sephiroth was hardly ever this talkative.

"Don't you get it?" Sephiroth asks as he moved across the small area and came to stop right next to Zack, facing down the hall of shelves—the way Zack had come in. "An Ancient named Jenova was found in the geological stratum of 2000 years ago. The Jenova Project." He bowed his head and put a hand to his face, "The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients.... no, the Cetra."

Sephiroth shook his head, looking back up and straightening. "…I am the one that was produced."

Zack looked startled as he turned on Sephiroth. "Pr…produced?!" What a thing to say about yourself. He'd never heard of anything like it before—so how cold someone as intelligent as the general be convinced of such a thing?

"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me." Sephiroth walked down the small hall till he gets to the end, then stopped and stood motionless.

Zack gaped, mouth fairly hung open then after he gained his wits somewhat he stammered, "How…how did he…?" He shook his head, remembering that he can't believe this, it's all nonsense anyways…isn't it? How can a person be created like Sephiroth seems to think he was? He ran forward, after the departing general. "Se…Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth glared at his former friend before knocking him aside then continuing on. "Out of my way. I am going to see my mother."

Zack slowly shook his head as he watched Sephiroth disappear out of the library, stunned to silence by his _friend's _behavior. Minutes passed and he still stood there, seemingly rooted to the cold stone floor. He didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know what to think of such a situation, much less how to feel about it. It was only when a hand tentatively touched his shoulder did he jump and whirled around only to find the somewhat shorted Cloud looking at him questionably.

With a soft sigh and shake of his head, Zack paced past Cloud; heading quickly for the old wooden door of the dusty library. Cloud sidestepped quickly out of the older officers way then followed after.

"What happened?" Cloud dared to ask as the left the library and emerged back into the creepy passageway.

Zack slowed and turned an almost haunted gaze to Cloud. "Sephiroth…he—he's…delusional, or something." He shook his head sighing softly once more- the sounds of his voice echoing off the narrow walls. "I don't know really…but what I do know is we need to hurry up and find him before something bad happens."

Slowly, Cloud nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Sephiroth's eyes blazed brightly as he stepped out into the cool night's breeze, his hair being whipped about him gently as he inhaled deeply. The crisp air was refreshing to him after spending so long in the old library down in the forgotten basement of the old mansion.

A wicked cackle sounded with his mind, the voice that came after all too familiar now. _You see how this scum of a race live in such comforts whiles they let us be so mistreated? They are ALL to blame! Give them their just punishment for our pain and suffering! Do it for your mother!_

Sephiroth closed his eyes…then advanced forward, eyes opened again and locked emotionlessly on the unsuspecting town ahead…

-End Chapter 1-

A/N: OK, please excuse the grammer mistakes and what not and stuff is odd now and some of the italic words where not so...so...yeah- hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
